Confessed Love
by kjnfma
Summary: Winry's eves dropping lands her to find some things that should remain unknown...(w & ed)
1. Default Chapter

**Oops..**

**Disclaimer: Go ahead sue me, I might have a penny. Has two pennies and not telling. Good thing nobody can read my mind Woooo, your lawyer looks like a pro wrestler! Ouch ouch ouch let me go! Ok ok, you convinced me to say it. I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. Now take the penny and go! **

Edward and Alphonse had just gotten back from another one of their difficult journeys. This time they were gone for three months straight. Secretly, Ed was starting to miss his old friend Winry Rockbell, for he has been falling for her since before his mother died and she made automail for him in place of his missing arm and leg.

"ED, ALPHONSE OVER HERE!" Winry screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw them getting off the train at Central. Ed and Al ran as fast as humanely possible toward her.

"Hey, how are you?" Ed managed to say gasping for the cold mid-October air that pierced his lungs.

"Don't worry about me dammit, I'm fine. How are you?" she said demanding to know why they were gone so long. "Why were you gone so long and why didn't you tell me?"

"Look, I didn't have plans on being so long, its just one of the god damn monks made us stay to be forgiven of our sins," Ed said now blushing knowing that by tomorrow he would have to stay another three months.

"Come here you two, I missed you guys a lot," she said as she pulled them into a bear hug from hell.

"Choking, not breathing!" Ed managed to say in an airy voice.

"O, sorry it's just that you've been gone so long that I miss you guys a lot," Winry said blushing.

"We understand, we missed you to Winry," Al said forgivingly.

As they walked back to their room Ed and Al told Winry everything that happened during the last three months. They told her about the two and a half hour fight with Scar, the killing of six chimera, and the millions of times he had to use his alchemy. Laughing, Al told her about the billions of times that the monk hit him in the head with his staff. Ed blushed and rubbed his head shamefully. Finally, after a long walk, they arrived at their room in Central Station.

"Well, here we are," Winry said disappointed that she had to leave now.

"Yea well I guess it's time to get going," Ed said, also disappointed that she was leaving.

"Hey look here, I have a dent where that chimera hit me," Al said shocked at how big the dent was.

"Well we better get that fixed up right away," Winry said approvingly.

"Well I'm gonna stay here and rest up," Ed said sheepishly.

"O, well ok then," she said.

Winry and Al started down the hall, while Ed went into his room to rest up.

After a couple of steps, Winry could here someone screaming her name. She and Al stopped and tried to figure out who it was. Immediately Winry recognized it to be the voice of her beloved Edward calling for her to help him.

"Stay here Al," she commanded as she took off like a bullet to assist Ed that she so desperately loved.

She crept in trying to be unnoticed by any opposing enemy that there could be. She found a crack in the door where Ed's voice was coming from. She peeked through only to find Ed standing over the sink with his hand working furiously between his legs while he screamed out her name proclaiming his love to her not knowing that she was right outside the bathroom listening to him.

"O my god, so now I know how he feels about me," she thought to herself.

She watched a while longer, as if in a trans, until it was over then she left as quietly as she came so she could remain unnoticed by Ed while he cleaned his mess in the bathroom.

"Come on Al, lets get that dent fixed, it was a false alarm," She assured.

She and Al both walked off quietly, each consumed by their own thoughts.

Finis

Chapter 2 - Pretending

This was my first story so please review or no chapter 2


	2. confessed love

**Pretending**

**Disclaimer: I'm** **not all that smart so I forgot whether or not I own Full Metal Alchemist. Wait, I remember; I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. Boy, your pro wrestling lawyer sure brings back a lot of memories. Well it's like they say," Sent is the strongest since tied to memory," and your lawyer really reeks! **

When Winry had finished fixing Al's dent from the chimera, she escorted him back to his and Ed's room and left quickly.

"Well, I best get going. I don't want to disturb Ed while he tries to rest after that journey that yall went on," she said softly so she didn't wake Ed.

"Yea, I think your right Winry. It would be best to let him sleep," said Al, also talking softly.

"Alright Al, I'll see you later. Bye."

"Good-bye."

Al walked slowly and softly into their room while Winry made her way back to her house to think more on what she saw just three and a half hours earlier in Ed's room. Al went and sat on the floor in the corner of the room and patiently waited for his brother to wake up from his nap.

When Ed finally woke up, he went to the bathroom and then he and Al went to their favorite restaurant since before when their mother was alive. As usual, Ed pigged out at the buffet while Al watched and sighed wishing he could eat again.

"Oh Al, not again. Please, where in a public place," Ed said trying to get Al to stop sighing.

"Well how would you feel if you were nothing but a big pile of walking, talking tin?"

"I'm sorry Al," he said wiping his mouth, "Let's go."

"Ok, thanks but you don't have to if you don't want to."

They walked over to the train station in silence. They bought tickets and boarded the train and left for Winry's house. They arrived late into the afternoon at her house. While they were there, Winry gave Ed a complete inspection of automail for him secretly looking for any signs of mistreatment. Ed didn't really realize that she was acting different around him, but she was.

"Well, everything seems to be alright with automail. No dents, scrapes, nicks, signs of mistreatment, or any lose screws beside the one in your head," she said jokingly.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME DUMB, IDIOTIC, INSANE? HMM!" he yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO CALL ME NEXT? A SHORT DUMB BEAN!"

"SO NOW YOUR CALLING ME SHORT, HUH?"

"CALM DOWN ED!" Winry screamed trying to chill the damn bean.

After finally getting Ed to calm down, they went into the kitchen where Al and Pakaino were waiting. Finally, they ate their suppers in peace. Nobody but Al noticed that Winry seemed to be pretending to be having a good time when there was really something wrong with her the whole time.

"Who wants pumpkin pie?" Winry asked pretending to be happy. (A/n: Can you guess who the person pretending is? Come on, you know this one.)

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

"I can't eat, remember."

"And who wants milk to wash it all down?" said Panaiko.

"NO, I HATE MILK!" Ed screamed.

"Well I guess you'll be a bean forever Ed," said Winry calmly.

"I KNEW THAT YOU WOULD SAY IT! I TOLD YOU AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT ANYWAY DAMMIT?" Ed screamed in a pissed tone.

"NOW I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR DAMN PIE," he shouted while he stormed off to bed.

"WELL THAT MEANS MORE PIE FOR US THEN DAMMIT!" Winry yelled at him as he walked up the stairs.

After the pie, everyone cleaned up and went to bed. Both Winry and Ed couldn't sleep that night knowing that they both hurt the one person that they truly love more than life itself.

Finis

Chapter 3 - Confessions


	3. confessed love

**Pretending**

**Disclaimer: I'm** **not all that smart so I forgot whether or not I own Full Metal Alchemist. Wait, I remember; I don't own Full Metal Alchemist. Boy, your pro wrestling lawyer sure brings back a lot of memories. Well it's like they say," Sent is the strongest since tied to memory," and your lawyer really reeks! **

When Winry had finished fixing Al's dent from the chimera, she escorted him back to his and Ed's room and left quickly.

"Well, I best get going. I don't want to disturb Ed while he tries to rest after that journey that yall went on," she said softly so she didn't wake Ed.

"Yea, I think your right Winry. It would be best to let him sleep," said Al, also talking softly.

"Alright Al, I'll see you later. Bye."

"Good-bye."

Al walked slowly and softly into their room while Winry made her way back to her house to think more on what she saw just three and a half hours earlier in Ed's room. Al went and sat on the floor in the corner of the room and patiently waited for his brother to wake up from his nap.

When Ed finally woke up, he went to the bathroom and then he and Al went to their favorite restaurant since before when their mother was alive. As usual, Ed pigged out at the buffet while Al watched and sighed wishing he could eat again.

"Oh Al, not again. Please, where in a public place," Ed said trying to get Al to stop sighing.

"Well how would you feel if you were nothing but a big pile of walking, talking tin?"

"I'm sorry Al," he said wiping his mouth, "Let's go."

"Ok, thanks but you don't have to if you don't want to."

They walked over to the train station in silence. They bought tickets and boarded the train and left for Winry's house. They arrived late into the afternoon at her house. While they were there, Winry gave Ed a complete inspection of automail for him secretly looking for any signs of mistreatment. Ed didn't really realize that she was acting different around him, but she was.

"Well, everything seems to be alright with automail. No dents, scrapes, nicks, signs of mistreatment, or any lose screws beside the one in your head," she said jokingly.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME DUMB, IDIOTIC, INSANE? HMM!" he yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO CALL ME NEXT? A SHORT DUMB BEAN!"

"SO NOW YOUR CALLING ME SHORT, HUH?"

"CALM DOWN ED!" Winry screamed trying to chill the damn bean.

After finally getting Ed to calm down, they went into the kitchen where Al and Pakaino were waiting. Finally, they ate their suppers in peace. Nobody but Al noticed that Winry seemed to be pretending to be having a good time when there was really something wrong with her the whole time.

"Who wants pumpkin pie?" Winry asked pretending to be happy. (A/n: Can you guess who the person pretending is? Come on, you know this one.)

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

"I can't eat, remember."

"And who wants milk to wash it all down?" said Panaiko.

"NO, I HATE MILK!" Ed screamed.

"Well I guess you'll be a bean forever Ed," said Winry calmly.

"I KNEW THAT YOU WOULD SAY IT! I TOLD YOU AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT ANYWAY DAMMIT?" Ed screamed in a pissed tone.

"NOW I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR DAMN PIE," he shouted while he stormed off to bed.

"WELL THAT MEANS MORE PIE FOR US THEN DAMMIT!" Winry yelled at him as he walked up the stairs.

After the pie, everyone cleaned up and went to bed. Both Winry and Ed couldn't sleep that night knowing that they both hurt the one person that they truly love more than life itself.

Finis

Chapter 3 - Confessions


End file.
